


Mask

by ankure



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Pokespe - Freeform, Preciousmetalshipping, god i hate how much i cry, gold x silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankure/pseuds/ankure
Summary: Silver tries to get Gold to open up for once.





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Gold/Silver pokespe oneshot ;9

Silver turned his head slowly to see Gold’s face before him, smiling widely and brightly. He returned a short, small one; barely a match for Gold’s. He shone just as brightly as his name did. Silver sighed lightly and looked ahead to the ocean, which had been stained a sunset-colour mix by the setting sun. A light breeze swept over the two boys sitting on the edge of the coast, and the sun-coloured waves lapped at their feet gently. Despite the beautiful view, Silver gritted his teeth, let out a short tsk, and snuck a glance at Gold again. He knew what he’d see. Another smile, just as bright as the last. He couldn’t stand it— to see someone like Gold always hiding behind a mask. He knew what it was like behind that mask; It was dark, it was scary, and it was everything he didn’t want. He didn’t want Gold to be feeling that way. 

He’d known for weeks; Gold always called Krys in the middle of the night. He’d cry into the phone about how he really felt. He’d say things about his feelings, his emotions, his pokemon, his journey… and about Silver. Silver remembered the first time he caught his boyfriend crying. In the middle of a humid and starless night, he heard someone sobbing quietly outside on the balcony of their hotel. When he looked to the other bed on his left, Gold was gone. He didn’t move, not wanting to say anything, and pretended to be asleep. But he still listened to the conversation Gold was having with Krys on the phone. ‘Am I really… am I really worth it to him, Krys? Y’know, I’m always being such an idiot… do you think I embarrass him? I probably do. Ugh, Krys…… I know, I know! I love him too… but— but!……. Ah. It’s already 2am. Sorry, Krys… I know you have work tomorrow at the Prof’s place. G’night.’ Then he hung up and didn’t move for a while, letting out a sigh, before returning inside and trying to make as little noise as possible. Silver watched him get back into his bed, which was positioned parallel to his own, and heard him sight deeply as he buried his face into his pillow. Silver knew he should have spoken up— the thought plagued his mind for the rest of the night. But he still woke up to Gold smiling as usual, and brushed off the thought for a while. 

But there was one thing he’d noticed. Gold looked more tired with each coming day. Silver brushed it off once again, thinking it temporary. However it never went away, and Gold began to look more and more restless every day, and no matter how many times Silver thought about confronting him, he couldn’t bring himself to. He figured it was because of that smile— that beautiful, deceptive smile. It always said ‘I’m ‘kay’, but Silver knew that there was truth beneath that beautiful lie. And that truth hurt so badly it could tear Gold apart.

So as another breeze washed over the two of them at sunset at the edge of the golden ocean, Silver took Gold’s hand and squeezed it tightly, and asked him, finally. 

“Hey. Why are you always lying to me?”

“…What?” 

Silver gazed deeply into Gold’s eyes, searching for an answer. Some kind of key to release Gold’s pain and unlock how he truly felt. They were like that for a few seconds before Gold laughed uncomfortably and tried to back out of it. “Hey, hey now. What are you talking about? I’m—!”  
“You’re always lying. You’re not telling me things. I’m not stupid, Gold.”  
“I know that. I know you’re not stupid. But I’m not…lying, Silver. You’d be able to tell if—”  
“I saw you. Crying,” Silver rebutted, suddenly looking slightly irritated. Besides always being ‘cheerful’ and ‘alright’, Gold was a good actor. The black haired boy was taken aback. For a moment he said nothing, then he continued to insist that he wasn’t lying, laughing it off and trying to change the subject. With every reason they threw at eachother, the waves lapping at their feet became increasingly stronger. “Come on, tell me the truth!”  
“What truth is there to tell?! I’m just sayin’, I’m not a liar! Where’d this all come from all of a sudden?!”   
“All of a SUDDEN?!” Silver screeched, clearly agitated. He clenched his hand into a tight fist and just let out everything at once. Everything he’d piled up after months. “I’ve noticed for weeks- no, MONTHS even! You’re not getting enough sleep. You’re always smiling… nobody smiles that much. Liar. Your nerve… it like you’re trying to avoid telling me anything. Instead you tell Krys— she probably knows you more than I do. Because Krys should know more than I do. Because I’m too ‘fragile’ to take on how you feel. I hate how you do this so much— I hate it, so, so so much!! Just, I don’t know, tell me the goddamn TRUTH!!”   
“Silver…”  
“You’re always lying. Always…”  
“SILVER!!” Gold bellowed as a strong gust of wind headed towards the two. Silver was still irritated and angry; but he shut himself up and faced Gold. The gust blew sand into their faces, and stirred up the waves just a tiny bit more. Silver then realised— he had taken the situation in the wrong direction. Gold wasn’t crying, however. He looked like he was about to; his eyes were watering and his teeth were grinding together roughly in a weak attempt to smile. Gold looked about ready to burst right into tears, and yet… he didn’t. Silver stared at him in disbelief, realising how much of a jerk he’d been to Gold. He didn’t even notice that Gold had been taking the hits, one by one, each one getting more and more painful with every strike. Every word struck him where it hurt, until finally he couldn’t stand it. Silver felt like if he so much as laid a finger on the other boy, he’d shatter into pieces. He was looking at Gold in such a fragile state; one which Silver himself had initiated. Suddenly the guilt swallowed him up, and before he knew it, Silver was running the other direction.

“Silver!”

The footsteps chasing him.

“Silver!!!”

The voice calling to him.

“SILVER!!!!”

He knew. He knew if he stopped, he’d start to break down.

“Silver, please… STOP!!”

Then he heard him fall, and he stopped running. Silver spun around rapidly, half-knowing what to expect, but never prepared for what he faced.

Before him was Gold; a sobbing mess, curled up on the sand, crying his heart out and bellowing with every sob. His hands were tightly clenched into white fists, he was shaking and he was face-down in the sand. Silver couldn’t believe he’d actually made Gold cry, staring in disbelief for a few quiet seconds before rushing back to comfort him. 

“Gold, I’m…” Silver couldn’t contain his tears, kneeling beside Gold and taking one of his hands. “I-I’m so sorry. I… I should have said something. I should have asked if you were okay, but I knew— I knew if I asked, you wouldn’t tell me… I know that isn’t… a good explaination, but…” He let out a supressed sob, followed by a few more, and eventually he was sobbing completely as another gale of wind swept over the two boys.

After a short while, Gold finally looked up, his face a mess. It was stained with tears and sand, his eyes were red and puffy… but through that, he smiled. Gold tapped Silver’s back softly, afraid to disturb him too much. “Hey.”  
“Mmf.”  
“Hey, look at me.”  
Silver sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking as if he’d never cried at all. When he saw Gold, however, he began to tear up again. “That stupid smile again, Gold.”  
“Thank you…”  
“… For what?”  
Gold opened his arms and embraced Silver tightly, starting to tear up as well. Perhaps he did it so Silver wouldn’t see him crying again; maybe for the sake of just being able to hold Silver in his arms because he was still there with him after how many years. The main reason, however, was to say one sentence which meant everything.

“Thank you, and I love you.”


End file.
